Frozen Tears
by Star Splice
Summary: Most of us know the story of the tabboo that is Sonic 06, but what became of Mephiles nce it was finished? Did he simply never exist as we have been lead to believe, or are there other forces at work that still have a use for him? Watch a new story unfold, a tale of Connections, power, and destiny.( This was a joined fic with HTKwolfe777.)


_**Frozen Tears**_

_**Chapter One**_

In the black void of nonexistence stand two figures. The first one looks human, about in his mid-twenties. If he could be summed up in one word that word would probably be "albino". His long hair is stark white, and his eyes are so light a blue they're almost white. He's dressed in a completely white suit, and of course his skin is extremely pale. He stands with his arms crossed, and wears a disapproving frown.

Behind him with his fists clenched, and his head hung low is Mephiles the Dark.

"Pathetic," the man says, turning to Mephiles. "I gave you everything; a plan, the means to ultimate power, a _purpose._ Yet despite this you still failed me. I'm disgusted with you Mephiles."

The man uncrosses his arms, and begins to pace around the dark hedgehog, "Let us recap... Due to your negligence Iblis has been destroyed, reality is still intact, and you are trapped in this Paradox." He gestures to the blackness around them, "I have half a mind to leave you here until you rot, which will be... never."

The man ceased pacing around the black and gray hedgehog, "But you are loyal, and your determination is nearly unmatched by any living being… I'll give you one last chance Mephiles, just one last chance. This time you will have to work for your success."

He stands in front of Mephiles, and waits for the Dark to look him in the face, "There are other dimensions, Mephiles, ones that share a stark resemblance to the one you were created in. I found one that even you can't fail at conquering. Do not fail me this time."

Mephiles nods slowly, "Yes… My Master…"

The man waves a hand and Mephiles is encased in purple light, "A word to the wise; Take your time, for all things come to those who wait."

One flash of violet light later, Mephiles is gone.

_**Mephiles POV**_

I appear in an ally in a little town. The streets are busy, and cluttered.

_I have half a mind to just destroy the place it's so loud, but that would be unwise_, I think to myself. I step out in the streets and walk down the sidewalk with other Mobians.

I growl as people bump into me without so much as a glance.

While I was about to turn to a less busy street a little girl runs straight into my chest, and falls to the ground. The white Hedgehog shakes her head, and jumps to her feet. "I am so sorry," the girl says apologizing franticly. I try to not look annoyed, but fail I think. The girl sees this, and holds out her hand, "Here let me give this to you."

Her hand starts to glow a light blue, and after the light fades a clear blue crystal lies there. She grabs my hand, and puts it on my palm.

" I need to go," The girl says grabbing her things, and running off. I look down at the crystal.

It's cold, like ice, and it didn't have Chaos Energy coming from it. But it's some sort of energy…

_Mmmmmm interesting…_ I put the crystal in my quills like I've seen Shadow do.

_Shadow._

Just the name makes my blood boil. I will find him, and he shall pay.

…

_**Normal POV**_

_Three years later…_

It's a bright day in Station Square. People are milling about in their semi-normal lives without so much as a care in the world.

One of those people is a Mobian Hedgehog with crimson fur. Her quills stretch to her waist, and are adorned with black streaks. She wears a gold ring on each wrist, and ankle that glint in the afternoon sun. She clothes are black, consisting of a spaghetti-strap shirt, and pants. Her shoes are white, and red with a groove in the sole.

On her head sits a Dark Chao with little red bat wings. He babbles happily, earning them both smiles from the people they pass.

"Beautiful day, eh Trouble?"

"Chao!"

She giggles as Trouble starts playing with one of her quills. It's been so peaceful lately with no sigh of Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) in sight. She's not one to brood, that's her big brother's turf, but she can't help but think that something is on the horizon.

She's so engrossed in her own thoughts that she doesn't even notice that she's about to walk into someone.

"Yipe!" She yelps as the collision sends them both to the ground. After making sure Trouble isn't hurt she turns to the other victim. "I'm so sorry about that, I should have been paying more attention!"

The hedgehog she ran into jumps to her feet and dusts herself off with closed eyes

"Just mind where you're going." She puts a warning growl at the end of her words.

The red hedgehog frowns, "I said I was sorry…" She gets to her own feet, a little irked. "I'm Luna, if you even care."

"Then I guess it's a good th-" The hedgehog is cut off as her watch beeps.

"Cascade, get back to base." A deep voice says on the other end of the line. Luna smirks with a sparkle in her eye.

"Nice to meet you Cassy!" With a giggle she walks around Cascade, and continues on her way. Trouble waves at Cascade as the pair walks away.

Cascade narrows her eyes at Luna retreating form, Then takes off running towards the forest.

Cascade comes up to a cliff and looks down before jumps and landing on her feet. She looks around and finds a tunnel, She walks down it and comes to a purple crystal door. She grunts and opens it. Walking in with her head bowed She says

" You called?" A black and gray hedgehog turned his head over his shoulder.

" Yes, I did. I've found a chaos emerald , that unfortunately is under protection by a antichaos energy shield. And for you this should not be a problem. Is it?" The hedgehog turns all the way around Showing his mouthless muzzle and snake green eyes. Cascade shakes her head and narrows her eyes.

" No, it shouldn't be a problem. Just tell me where it is." She crosses her arms.

" Its at A local jewelry store on the corner of 4th and 5th street." He points at the door

" Now go." Cascade smirks evilly and bolts out the door.

Meanwhile…

Luna whistles as she makes her way down the streets. Rouge's birthday is here in a couple of days so she's looking for a present.  
Rouge has been a good friend to her ever since she came to Mobius, and now she gets to return the favor. She heads to a fancy looking jewelry store, and shoots one of her friends a text asking them to come. Meanwhile she goes around to browse the merchandise.  
"Chao!"  
"I know, I probably couldn't find anything here that Rouge doesn't have already."  
"Chao," Trouble insists, and pulls on one of her quills.  
"Ow, what is it?"  
"Chao!" Trouble points, and she follows the gesture to a rare find indeed.  
"…There's no way she'd say no to this, good one Trouble!"  
"Chao!" The Dark Chao looks smug while Luna looks for a price tag. Sitting on a velvet cushion is the golden Chaos Emerald.

Cascade appears on the roof of the jewelry store and blows a hole in the ceiling and jumps down in the middle of the store, She growls at a customer that was near by. Luna looks over at the sudden noise, and narrows her eyes.  
'Her again... She's probably here for the Chaos Emerald.'  
Luna feels a bit guilty for taking it without paying.  
"Still," she says to herself. "Better in my pocket than hers."  
Luna punches a hand through the glass case surrounding the emerald, and snatches the gem. Then she dashes out the door. Cascade notices this and bolts after her with narrowed eyes. Great, her again, she thinks to herself.

Luna looks behind her,and after seeing Cascade she activates her hover skates to go even faster.

Cascade pushes herself faster as she focus on the ground ahead of luna making big and small ice shards come from the ground. Luna yelps as she tries to dodge both traffic, and the ice.  
"Chaos Control!"  
With the emerald in one hand, and her Chao wrapped in her free arm Luna warps onto the rooftops, and picks up speed. She's pretty sure she can outrun this girl, considering that she once beat Sonic in a race.

Cascade pants before narrowing her eyes and teleporting in front of luna so ran face first into her clenched fist.

"Ah!" Luna lets go of Trouble so she can reset her nose. She narrows her eyes at Cascade.  
"Alright... This... is going to be fun!"  
Using Chaos Control Luna teleports rapidly away from Cascade as she moves across the rooftops, headed for the far edge of the city.

" Your not getting away from me, with that emerald!" Cascade yells at her and quickly fallows her appearing ten feet behind her and resumes chasing her.

Luna stops once they're outside the city, and turns to face Cascade in a grassy area.  
"Now that there's no bystanders..." Luna smiles as her irises glow red.

Cascade narrows her eyes and covers her body in chaos energy.  
"Please, my big brother invented that trick!"  
Orbs of red energy float up from the ground, and coat Luna in red Chaos Energy.  
"I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Luna U. L. Robotnik, and I am an Ultimate Life form!"

" My names Cascade T. Hedgehog, Since you so kindly asked." Cascade said sarcastically her ear twitching towards the trees then back to Luna.

"Well then..."  
Luna's hands light up with gold sparks, and she makes a backhand motion.

"Chaos Spear!" The golden energy flies at Cascade like a bolt of lightning. Cascade manages to dodge the spear, but it nicks the end of her boot burning the bottom of it. She rolls in to a spin dash and flies at Luna  
hitting at different places to confuse Luna

Luna spins rapidly like a figure-skater, her quills acting like razor whips  
as well as shielding her. Sparks of energy fly whenever the two of them collide. Cascade adds a bit more energy to her hits, and sends a spear of ice at Luna. Luna warps behind Cascade, and uses her hover skate to deliver a powerful kick to her backside.  
"You fight pretty well, but I was taught by the best!" Cascade stumbles forward and loses her breath before quickly regaining it. She crosses her wrists in front of her face and throws them out turning the whole ground into thick slippery ice, she runs at luna a lands a fast punch to her jaw and a knee to her gut. Luna's skates keep her hovering over the ice, and she turns her head back to Cascade just in time for the ice user to see her busted lip heal in seconds.  
"Now let's kick it up a gear."  
Luna grabs Cascade's head, and smashes her knee into he face. Then Luna cracks Cascade across the jaw with her right fist before spinning to smash her mouth her left elbow. Then Luna does a back flip that brings on of her feet right into Cascade's chin, followed immediately by a Homing Attack into Cascade's chest.  
Luna chuckles as she hovers over Cascade, "It's been a while since I've had to actually WORK to win, thanks Cassy."  
Cascade falls to her knees and pants trying to get lost breath back, she puts a hand to her ribs.

Luna tosses up the Chaos Emerald, and catches it.  
"Still got some fight in you? If not then let me know when you want a rematch."

Cascade takes a deep breath, before swipe kicking luna off her feet and pining her to the ground making sure to pin her legs to.

Luna is stunned from having the wind knocked out of her, and she coughs while trying to catch her breath.  
In her hand glitters the emerald. Cascade slams her fist to her temple and snatches the emerald

Luna groans, and gets to her feet as Cascade starts her getaway.  
"Hey amateur, how about a little Double or Nothing?"  
Luna pulls her red Chaos Emerald from her quills. Cascade narrows her eyes, another emerald? Mephiles would be pleased. She collets energy in her hands and throws it at lunas head.  
Luna throws another Chaos Spear, and the two attacks collide in midair. Hidden by the resulting Smoke Luna intensifies the energy surrounding her.  
"Chaos... BLAST!"  
The massive wave of energy barrels right into Cascade.

" Ah!" Cascades back hits a tree there's a sickening CRACK as one of her vertebrae pops out of place. She groans as she holds her arm that was seeping blood.

"What part of "Ultimate Lifeform" did you miss?" Luna picks up the Chaos Emerald from where Cascade dropped it, "Face it Cassy, you're outmatched. I'm stronger than you, faster than you, I heal like freaking Wolverine, and I have more power than you ever will. Don't make me hurt you even more." Cascade glares at Luna then her gaze goes to the shadows of the trees, Lime green eyes shine from behind Luna, and then retreat into the shadows.  
Cascades wrist communicator goes off, "Cascade, retreat."  
Luna smiles, "See you around Cassy!" Luna turns, and vanishes in a flash of light.

Cascade groans as she slowly gets to her feet and takes a deep breath, A puddle of darkness forms around her feet, and she sinks into it.

The portal brings her back to the base where Mephiles tends to her wounds.  
"This is an interesting development," he says as he runs a hand over her back. Tendrils of darkness seep into her, mending broken bones, and other injuries.  
"A second Ultimate Lifeform," he muses out loud, and one can almost hear the wheel turning in his head.  
"This happened to you because we were misinformed Cascade, a mistake I will not soon repeat. We need to know exactly what we are facing. They do not know you serve me, and this may work to our advantage."

Cascade narrows her eyes and rolls her shoulders " How so?"

"The girl you fought, she seems to enjoy combat."

He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Become her rival, and she will warm to you. Learn what you can through her."

a ball of purple energy forms in his free hand, "I am entrusting you with a shard of my power, use it wisely."

Cascade nods slowly and takes his hand taking the ball of energy.

"Now go, and remember that the shadows will guide you, my daughter."


End file.
